1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earset and a control method for the same, and more particularly, to an earset that corrects a frequency band of a voice coming from a user's ears and outputs the corrected frequency band, and a control method for the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With an increase in the use of a mobile phone, the use of an earset is increasing. The earset refers to a device in which a microphone and a speaker are mounted, and a user's hands become free when using the earset so that the user can do other works even during a call.
However, the conventional earset has a structure in which only the speaker is located inside the user's ears and the microphone is arranged outside the ears. Thus, a howling phenomenon in which surrounding noise is input to the microphone during a call and output to the speaker again may occur. This is a cause of degrading the communication quality.
In order to overcome this problem, an earset including an in-the-ear type microphone in which both the speaker and the microphone are arranged inside the ears so that the corresponding call is proceeded only using the sound coming from the user's ears and blocking the sound outside the ears has been developed.
However, this earset has also a problem that the surrounding noise flows into the microphone to cause an echo phenomenon or a howling phenomenon, or the sound quality is degraded due to the interference or vibration noise caused by the speaker and the microphone.
In particular, a voice coming from the user's ears, that is, a voice coming through an auditory tube has a different frequency band and a different tone, when compared with a voice coming from the user's mouse, and thereby may cause a phenomenon in which the voice is howled while being dull, or create a nasal voice, whereby the voice transmission is not clear.